


Hatred

by Ayita35730



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayita35730/pseuds/Ayita35730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little thing I wrote then realized how perfectly it fits Buffy and Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatred

I hate you.   
I hate the way you can make me feel like nothing.  
I hate the way you talk to me like I have nothing to say.   
I hate that I spend every day trying to make you feel something.   
Every blow you give i grow a little more bitter.  
That scorn in your eyes kills me every night as I go to sleep.  
I hate you for making me realize why i should hate myself.   
I love you. I hate you for making me love you.   
........  
I hate you.  
I hate you for loving me in your own sick way.   
I hate how you can make me feel like a monster when thats supposed to be you.   
I can feel the kindness in my soul as it begins to wither.   
Every act of kindness you show fuels my anger.   
You take every blow like its nothing, damn you.  
You want my love but all i have left is that hatred I keep.   
I hate you.  
I hate you.  
But I love you.  
Why?   
Maybe Im just as twisted as you.


End file.
